legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thuggee Slave Driver
The Thuggee Slave Driver was the master of the slaves that the Thuggee cult enslaved. He was a hulking, powerful Thuggee who was ruthless and violent towards the slave children who were working in the mines below the Pankot Palace. He fought Indiana Jones in a mine cart during the level Free the Slaves in the Temple of Doom section of the LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures video game. The Slave Driver was very strong and almost didn't get hurt at all by Indy's punches. Every time Indy got the upper hand in the fight, the Maharajah used a voodoo doll to paralyze him. The fight quickly moved on to a conveyor belt used for transporting rocks to the rock crusher up ahead. Indy took quite a beating from the Slave Driver because of the doll but regained control of himself when Short Round burned the Maharajah, freeing him from the Black Sleep of the Kali Ma, giving him back his free will. Indy regained the upper hand until the Slave Driver was caught in the rock crusher. Even though Indy tried to save him, the Slave Driver was crushed to death. He was played by Pat Roach (see "German Mechanic", Colonel Dovchenko'' and "Giant sherpa").'' In LEGO® Indiana Jones The Thuggee Slave Driver appears in LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures as an unlockable character. He's fought as a boss at the end of Free the Slaves. At the beginning of the battle, he'll be defeated easily but after he's taken some damage, the Maharajah will heal him. Short Round had to punch the Maharajah so that the Black Sleep of the Kali Ma was lifted from him. The Slave Driver jumped to the conveyor belt transporting rocks to the Rock Crusher and threw boulders at Indy. Jones threw dynamite at the Slave Driver. The explosion made him lose grip of his boulder which made it fall on his head and stuns him long enough for him to fall down in the rock crusher which kills him. After completing the level, the Thuggee Slave Driver can be bought in the library for 18,000 studs. Double boss battle: the maharajah and the thuggee slave driver maharajah: 3 thuggee slave driver:5 The Thuggee Slave Driver is much stronger than most bosses in the game but can easily get hurt. After he's taken some damage, the Maharajah will appear and heal the Slave Driver. The Maharajah will heal him every time when Indy hurts him from now on so before he can be defeated, the Maharajah must be knocked out. The first thing to do is to use the dynamite and throw it on the metal bars that are holding Short Round from getting out of his prison. After he's been freed, use him to crawl through the hole on the right of his prison. Punch Maharajah and he'll escape to the upper right of the area. Select Indy, have him push the large green cart into place on the right side of this area, re-select Short Round, and have him jump from pot to pot, to reach the Maharajah's location. Punch the Maharajah and he'll flee to one more location. Jump on top of the green platform cart, jump to the area where the Maharajah is, and punch him again. This will cause the Thuggee Slave Driver to retreat to the rotator belt housing a lot of boulders. Pick up a stick of dynamite, target the Thuggee Slave Driver, and throw the dynamite at him when he's about to throw a boulder, injuring him. Do this four times to defeat the Thuggee Slave Driver. Trivia *It seems as if another character was going to be the boss of the Free the Slaves level as there is a character called Thuggee Slave Driver Chief on the Lego Indiana Jones website. He also looks more like the character from the movie than the one that Indy fights in the finished game. *His face looks like the face of Indiana Jones, but with black hair. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Category:thuggees Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Characters appearing in Temple of Doom